Jangan Cintai aku Apa adanya
by swaggerbubble
Summary: Kai yang menyuruh Sehun menuntut sesuatu darinya . Kaihu! KaiHun! KaiHun! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! BL lets read . Oneshoot ...


Jangan Cintai Aku Apa Adanya

 _Tak sulit mendapatkan mu_ _  
_ _Karena sejak lama kau pun mengincarku_

Dua orang namja yang kini tengah menghabiskan _sunset_ di sebuah _café_ _outdoor_ , di temani dua gelas _bubble tea_ dan _cheese cake_ .

Jongin memeluk kekasih nya dari samping dengan sangat _possessive_ , sambil menciumi aroma manis rambut sang kekasih-yang diketahui bernama oh Sehun- .

"bagaimana ? kau suka hemm?" sehun mengangguk kan kepala nya dengan semangat .

" tentu saja , jonginnie . dari dulu aku memang ingin sekali pergi ke lotte world bersama dengan kekasih ku ."

"Benarkah?" jongin mengamati lekat-lekat wajah sang kekasih , yang sedikit merona .

"heem , gomawo jonginnie "

"lalu?" sehun mendongakkan kepala nya tak mengerti . "lalu?" ulang sehun sambil memiringkan kepala .

"disini" sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri , sehun yang mulai mengerti benar-benar dilanda _blushing_ .

Dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinga , sehun mendekatkan wajah nya dengan perlahan lalu ..

CHUP

Hanya sebentar tapi dapat membuat sehun benar-benar dilanda rasa panas yang berlebih pada sekitar wajah nya "saranghae jonginnie " suaranya benar-benar seperti berbisik sekarng ini .

"aku tahu kau mencintaiku _sayang_ , sejak kita pertama kali ketemu kau sudah tak bisa menolak pesona seorang kim jongin yang tampan ini kan . " jongin menaik turunkan alisnya .

"yayaya terserah kau , dasar tuan kim jongin yang narsis nya melebihi tinggi badannya ."

 _Kau trima semua kurangku_ _  
_ _Kau tak pernah marah bila ku salah_

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sehun berkutat dengan kue buatannya , kue castangel yang akan hancur dengan mudahnya jika kita pegang terlalu keras . Tinggal memasukkannya ke dalam mika dan sudah bisa di bawa ke acara saudaranya besok .

GREP

Jongin memeluk sehun dari belakang "sedang membuat apa sayang"

"kue untuk kyuhyun hyung"

"ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"bisakah kau masukkan ini ke dalam mika , aku akan mandi dulu ."

"tentu saja sayang "

Lima belas menit yang lalu dapur nya masih terlihat rapid an bersih , tapi sekarang sehun di buat menganga hingga lupa caranya mengatupkan kembali .

"KIM JONGIIIINNN , apa yang kau lakukan dengan kue ku? Sungguh kim jongin , aku mebuat hampir 3 jam lamanya , dan dengan waktu 15 menit kau sudah menghancurkan seluruhnya ."

"maafkan aku sayang , sungguh aku tidak sengaja . aku akan membelikannya lagi untuk mu , kalau perlu aku akan membeli semua kue itu hingga dunia ini kehabisan stok nya . sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukannya ."

HAAAHH , lagi-lagi sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas nya kasar , seberapapun ia marah tapi tidak akan pernah bisa memarahi kekasihnya itu lama-lama .

"bisa kau bantu aku membereskan kue yang berserakan di lantai?"

"akan ku bersihkan sayang ."jongin segera mengambil sapu . "tidak jonginnie , kita akan lakukan bersama oke?"

"trimakasih sayang " mereka mulai membersihkan kue-kue yang berserakan . "bisa kau temani aku belanja , lalu bantu aku memasak nya kembali ?"

"tentu saja sayang , apapun untuk mu . dan trimakasih untuk semuanya ." terakhir jongin mengecupi pelipis sehun berkali-kali .

 _Engkau selalu memuji apapun hasil tanganku_ _  
_ _Yang tidak jarang payah_

"hey jongin , apa yang kau buat itu ?" chanyeol heran melihat temannya yang tidak biasanya terlalu _focus_ akan satu hal itu tengah berkutat .

"gelang untuk sehun."

"hahahaha … kau sebut itu gelang ? aku lebih melihat itu sebagai mainan untuk janggu ."

"diam kau park idiot chanyeol , kau memang tak tahu seni . sudahlah aku mau pergi ."

Semoga saja sehun suka dengan apa yang aku buat , sungguh entah kenapa sehun tak terlalu suka apa yang aku belikan . apa aku harus membelikannya rumah mewah dulu , atau harus kubelikan Ferrari . hahahaha …. Konyol sekali

"sehun , kemarilah . aku punya sesuatu untuk mu ."

"Ada apa ?" sehun heran , ada apa dengan jongin nya . "kemarikan tangan mu." Sehun memberikan tangannya .

"jongin , kau?" jongin hanya tersenyum . "bagaimana ? kau suka ?"

BRUK

Spontan saja , sehun langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke dada jongin .

"kau membuat nya sendiri ?" jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal . "emm .. yah , kau tak suka ? maaf jika tak sesuai ekspektasi mu ."

Sehun menggenggam tangan jongin . "aku akan selalu suka apapun yang kau buat dengan tangan mu sendiri . menurutku semua yang berasal dari mu itu indah jonginnie ."

 _Jangan cintai aku  
Apa adanya  
Jangan_

 _Tuntutlah sesuatu  
Biar kita jalan  
ke depan_

Sehun dan jongin sedang menonton tv berdua di ruang keluarga rumah sehun , karna memang mereka ada tugas menjaga rumah selama orangtua sehun pergi .

Hening menyelimuti mereka hingga jongin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu .

"sayang."

"heem?"

"sayang , aku ingin jadi petamu , jadi jagoan mu . tapi jika kau seperti ini terus kita tidak akan jadi dewasa ."

"memangnya aku seperti apa?" sehun merasa ia tak pernah berbuat salah , tapi kenapa jongin bicara seperti itu

"kau selalu saja menerima segala kekurangan ku , selalu menganggap apa yang aku berikan padamu adalah yang terbaik . walaupun sebenarnya , aku tahu jika semua itu payah , benar-benar payah . Kalau seperti ini terus , maka kau akan tetap seperti ini , dan aku pun sama . maka kapan kita akan melangkah maju kedepan hemm?"

"jadi , kau menyuruh ku untuk menuntut sesuatu dari mu? Begitu ?"

"ya , kurang lebih seperti itulah ."

"kalau begitu aku ingin , kau menjadi suami idaman ku kelak , menjadi ayah sekaligus kepala keluarga kita nanti . aku ingin kau bisa menghidupi keluarga kita dengan hasil jerih payah mu sendiri , bukan dari orangtua mu . Menjadi lelaki yang tangguh , dewasa , dan dapat di andalkan . Bagaimana ?" sehun mengalungkan lengan nya di leher jongin , dengan jongin yang memeluk pinggang ramping sehun .

"Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali , apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu sayang ."

CHUP

Jongin memangut sehun , dengan keahliannya berciuman , ciuman yang ringan lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang memabukkan . benar-benar membuat hawa di sekitarnya menjadi sangat panas .

"sayang."jongin berbisik di telinga sehun . "hemm"

"aku ingin menuntut sesuatu dari mu . bolehkah?"

"apa itu?"

"bisa kau perbaiki cara berciuman mu? Kurasa kau butuh bimbingan dalam hal itu ."

"benarkah ? kalau begitu , bisa kau ajari aku bagaimana caranya?"

"as your wish baby , dengan senang hati akan ku lakukan ." dan _smirk_ menyebalkan itu terpampang nyata di wajah mesum seorang kim jongin .


End file.
